


Flight Log: Divergence

by vrono



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrono/pseuds/vrono
Summary: JB has a recurring nightmare of a car accident.It doesn't help that a new student called Jackson moves into his dorm room.Or maybe it does.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Flight Log: Divergence

„It's unfair, really.“, JB sighed as he helped Jinyoung unpack his stuff in his new dorm room. „Why do we even need to shuffle rooms around? It was perfectly fine the way it was.“

JB and Jinyoung had shared a room for their first year in college but now they had to change, much to JBs displeasure.

„So we get in touch with other people as well?", Jinyoung offered.

"But I don't wanna get in touch with other people. I'm fine with the friends I already made. And I don't need a roommate who tells me to tidy up or getting up 5 minutes before class is not acceptable or...", JB muttered, his voice slowly fading out with every word.

„But I already did that? Oh, wait! So the problem is not that I'm moving out of our room but that I have a room on my own now?“

„Exactly! Why do you get a single room and I have to share with someone new?“

„I got lucky I guess?“, Jinyoung said, while neatly refolding his shirts into his dresser.  
„As I said, unfair!“, JB exclaimed and playfully threw a plastic cup he had just unpacked at him. Jinyoung only responded with a smile.

A few minutes passed in silence and Jinyoung hoped that JB had given up on the topic already, but he knew him too well.

„What if my new roommate is...I don't know, loud? Annoying?“, JB asked.  
„What if he's hot?“, Jinyoung asked in return.  
„That's even worse.“, JB said with a huff.

A hot roommate was definitely the last thing he needed right now. Sure it could be a welcomed distraction from his other problem but on the other hand, it could also just make the situation worse. His friends would make fun of him because he's probably gonna make an embarrassing fool of himself just because he thinks someone is hot. Been there, done that. He could live without repetition.

Also, he had not told his best friend what was bugging him. For one month already he dreamed the same nightmare at least once a week. But Jinyoung slept like a stone, so he didn't notice JB jolting awake in the middle of the night and he didn't want to bother him with it. It would go away eventually, JB hoped. Especially if it would turn out to be a huge problem if he'd wake up his new roommate because of it.

"When will your new roommate arrive?", Jinyoung suddenly interrupted JB's overthinking. He could read it from the look on his face for sure.

"Dunno, he could already be there..."  
"And you don't wanna greet him?"  
"Nah..."  
"JB...."  
"Urgh, okay fine, I'll go."

A few minutes later, due to some pacing around, JB opened the door to his dorm room and was greeted by broad shoulders, covered in a black leather jacket. The person, supposedly his new roommate sat on the floor, with some open cardboard boxes, throwing clothes on his bed.

When he noticed JB's arrival, he turned around and got on his feet.

"Ah, hey. You're my new roommate I guess? I'm Jackson, nice to meet you.", he said, offering his hand.

As soon as he saw his face and heard the deep voice JB knew he was fucked.

"Ahh...ehm...JB.", he whispered, mouth still slightly open, his eyes fixated on the others face.  
It took him too long to notice Jackson's "Pardon?" with a questioning gaze and his still offered hand.  
"Oh, my name! JB! My name is JB, well actually it's Lim Jaebeom but everyone calls me JB, so...", he said and finally shook Jackson's hand. "Your bed is on the left side, but it seems like you already figured that one out."  
"Ah, yes. Well, it's the one without bedsheets and stuff...", Jackson said, kinda puzzled, because JB was still holding his hand and it didn't seem like he would let go anytime soon.

A few awkward seconds went by before JB opened his mouth again: "Well, I guess, I should get going and let you unpack in peace. Make yourself at home.", JB said with an awkward laugh and took a step backwards at the still-open door.  
"If you already wanna leave, you should at least let go of my hand.", Jackson offered with a smile.  
"Oh." he finally realized and let go. "Well, see you later.", JB said while turning around, moving out of the room, and quickly disappeared behind the next corner. Jackson took a few moments, idly looking after him before he closed the door and continued unpacking.

"He's hot!", JB exclaimed as soon as he reentered Jinyoungs room and closed the door a bit too loud.  
"Well, good for you.", Jinyoung said, uninterested, not sure if his pencil case should go on the left or right side of his desk.  
"And I made a fool of myself.", he said in defeat.  
"As expected.", Jinyoung deadpanned.

"Jinyoung, please!"  
"What!"  
"Help me."  
"How?"  
"Let me live here."  
"No."

"Urgh. What should I do?", JB said and plopped down on the bed, hands on his face.  
"Go back there and pretend you're a normal human being who can interact with other people.", Jinyoung said. "But you could also help me unpack some stuff first.", he offered after he saw the pleading look JB gave him.

After almost two hours and Jinyoungs stuff mostly in its place, JB prepared himself to go back to his, and now also Jackson's room.  
"Wish me luck.", JB said and took a deep breath. "And...thanks."  
"Always.", Jinyoung answered with a genuine smile. "And now go. It's already late and I wanna sleep early. Introduce him to me tomorrow, will you? After all, I need to make sure, my best friend is in good hands.", he said with a wink.  
"Geez, thanks mom.", JB joked and left the room.

When JB entered the room again he wasn't greeted by a beautiful face and brown hair. The room was dark and empty and Jackson was nowhere to be seen. JB turned on the light since it was already 8 pm and the curfew was at 10 pm, so Jackson could've gone out to explore the building a bit. All of his stuff seemed to be in place already and JB had to suppress the urge to examine Jackson's belongings too much. It could be a way to find out what type of person he had to share this room with for the next year. But that wouldn't be very respectful and talking would definitely be a better way to get to know him (at least Jinyoung would say so). So JB successfully contained himself and decided to pay BamBam and Yugyeom a visit, who occupied the room next to them, linked through a shared bathroom.

Just before he wanted to knock he could hear loud voices coming from their neighbor's room. BamBam's laughter was easy to pick out and it was followed by Yugyeom, who said: "You're a funny guy Jackson."  
Of course, these two must have snatched him away as soon as they noticed a new guy was there. BamBam and Yugyeom were nice and funny and definitely belonged to JB's small circle of close friends but they could be a handful as well. Or two.

That's why JB knew what he had to do. Confidently walk in there and get Jackson out before the others could spill embarrassing stories about him.  
He held up his fist to knock when he heard BamBam say: "Oh and pay attention to your food. He may say – just one bite – but it's a lie!", followed by Yugyeom's immediate laughter.

He didn't care to knock anymore and walked, almost barged in, anger level rising. Immediately three heads shoot up to look at him and JB just froze in the doorframe. He didn't really plan this through. He wanted to stop BamBam and Yugyeom from telling embarrassing anecdotes but he didn't calculate with Jackson's face looking at him so he just stood there for a few awkward seconds until BamBam said:

"Oh no, Jackson, look! That's the chin I've been talking about!"

All three burst out into laughter but it died down fast when they looked at JB again. Jackson got up from where he was sitting on the floor and cleared his throat: "Well I guess I should head back, it's late and I need to get some rest. See you tomorrow!", he said and disappeared through the bathroom door.

When the door was closed, BamBam began to speak again: "Sorry JB, I didn't want to make fun of you. I just wanted to warn the new one about your habits, you know? I already like him and I don't want him to run away."

"You're exaggerating.", JB said.

"And you are still staring after him.", Yugyeom finished with a smug smile.  
Was he? He didn't even notice. Why was he even here again?  
JB took a few seconds to compose himself and remembered what he wanted to do.

"Don't tell him shitty things about me!", he pled.  
"We only told the truth.", BamBam assured.  
"And he'll discover the rest soon enough by himself.", Yugyeom laughed.

"Urgh this is annoying, you guys are annoying. And Jackson...he's new, he's hot and urgh this is too stressful already, I want Jinyoung back!", JB whined.

"Dude, it's only been a few hours. And you don't even know him yet. Give it a chance."  
BamBam was right, and JB knew it. He said his goodbyes to both of them and retreated to his own room. Only that he didn't. He stayed in the bathroom, considering if he could sleep in the shower as well. He was aware that it was a bad idea, but that didn't stop him from thinking about it to squander away some more time before finally going back. Hopefully, Jackson would already be asleep, even though it was still early, but it was worth a shot. JB decided to get ready for bed and brushed his teeth. It must've been about 20 minutes already since he entered the bathroom, so he braced himself and opened the door.

Of course, Jackson wasn't asleep, even though he was already lying in bed, but he was still tapping around on his phone. As soon as JB stepped into the room, Jackson looked up from his phone and began to talk.

"Hey, uh, sorry about that. I didn't want to anger you. First day and I'm already making mistakes...", Jackson said with a frown.

"Nah, it's okay you didn't do anything wrong. As for these two...", he pointed into the direction of their neighbor's room, "I expected nothing else from them. They're my friends after all.", JB tried to assure him with a smile.

"Okay, good.", Jackson answered smiling a bit but he still seemed unsure.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before JB finally said: "Well, I should go to bed as well. I can introduce you to my other friends tomorrow since you'll see them around here often."

"Sounds good."

JB changed his clothes and settled into his bed. A quick good night was said and both of them quickly fell asleep.

_The night was clear and there were no other cars on the road. The others in the car were still awake, save for Jinyoung who had fallen asleep a while ago. Yugyeom was in the passenger seat, singing along to some pop song that played on the radio. Mark was tapping rapidly on his phone, likely playing some mobile game, and BamBam and Youngjae were busy taking selfies together._

__

__

_Everything was peaceful. The road seemed endless._

_Suddenly he could see someone standing on the side of the road in the distance and the car got slower. It almost felt like everything was in slow motion as the car passed the figure and the face was revealed. It was Jackson, his new roommate. Why was he standing there alone in the middle of the night? He had a worried look on his face and stared directly into his eyes. He couldn't look away, which is why he didn't see the road abruptly ending._

  


JB awoke with a start. He could feel the sweat on his forehead. It was the car crash dream, again. How many times had he dreamed it now? Most times the road just ended and the car flew down into a river, sometimes there was an animal on the road and one time BamBam had covered his eyes. This time was entirely different. Normally it was just him and his closest friends but now there was a new person, his new roommate..."

"You okay?", a voice asked from across the room. JB looked up and saw the same worried face he had just seen at the side of the road.  
"Uhm, yeah...just had a nightmare." Seems like Jackson wasn't a deep sleeper then, fuck. Or maybe it was just a coincidence. How did he even wake him up? Did he scream? He couldn't remember if he had screamed in the dream or even said anything.

Lost in his thoughts, JB didn't notice Jackson getting out of his bed and disappearing into the bathroom until a glass of water was held under his nose.  
"Drink something, you look a bit pale. You sure you okay?", Jackson asked as he gently placed the glass in JBs hands and sat down on the bed.  
"Yeah I'm fine, it wasn't the first time. Sorry for waking you up."  
"Nah don't worry.", Jackson said. "Drink some water. It should make you feel better.". JB did as he was told, though it wasn't as easy as it should be with Jackson watching him intensely.  
When he finished, Jackson took the glass from his hands, refilled it in the bathroom, and placed it on JB's nightstand.

"Alright let's go back to sleep. See you in the morning.", Jackson said as he climbed back in his bed.  
"Good night.", was everything JB could mumble.

"Shit, he's hot and nice.", was the last thing he thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, hope I did well.  
> I'm happy to hear what you think!
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @vronoo


End file.
